User blog:Trocyte V./Rinascita transcripts
In an attempt to reduce clutter, all comic transcripts created under Project Rinascita will be posted here. Dreams of a Young Clover (#8) It is twilight. Blover is clashing with a strange entity resembling a stickman using a sword. The enemy breaks his blade, and punts him across the ground. Believing himself to have a wall to be blown back into, Blover hits one, his eyes shut. Upon standing up and reopening them, he realizes that he is now in school during a passing period - or rather, at the day's end. Sunflower approaches Blover. There is a bashful look on her face. As she speaks, Blover tries to curb his enthusiasm, but it slips through slightly. "Sunflower": "Blover? There's something I want to tell you." Blover: '"Huh? S-sure, go ahead." ''Blover is short of being smitten while Sunflower continues the bashful attitude. '''"Sunflower": "Well, it's just that I... I-I'm in - " The bell for the optional period rings... but the tone's off, somehow. Blover takes notice, while Sunflower does not. Blover rises awake in his bedroom, and is evidently disappointed. Blover (in thoughts): '"Why do I even bother setting an alarm on the weekends anymore?" Aerial Bane (#9) ''Blover is standing on a short cliffside near some shores within Plantville Park. He is wearing a contraption similar to a real-life water jetpack, receiving extra water from a spare tank normally used for water coolers nearby. Kernel-pult is watching him. '''Blover: "You sure this is gonna work?" Kernel-pult: "Oh, please. I wouldn't have brought us out here if I didn't check. Different angle. Kernel-pult's expression and body language imply a smirk. A nervous smile curls on Blover's face. "Plus, I strapped this thing to my brother yesterday and he seems fine." Blover: '"Well, if you say so!" ''Blover tries to steel himself while Kernel-pult makes some final preparations. As he is doing so, he accidentally fires the mechanism on the pack. '''Kernel-pult: "Now, if everything's gone as planned... you should be ready to go in - oops!" The pack fires, hurling Blover off the cliff screaming. The connection to the extra tank pops off, and he lands in the water, a safe distance from shore. Kernel-pult: "Whoa! You alright down there?! I promise it won't happen again!" Blover: '"...actually, ''can we do that again?" 'Kernel-pult: '"This is clearly not how I imagined quality testing this thing, but whatever!" Gone Fishing (#10) Blover and Magnet-shroom are sitting on a dock; Blover is carrying a fishing rod, while Magnet-shroom is manipulating a metal hook-and-sinker. The former is visibly agitated while the latter remains calm. '''Blover: "Gosh, not even one fish? How long have we even been here?" Magnet-shroom turns to look at Blover, who remains angry. Magnet-shroom: '''"I told you from the beginning this would take time. Have patience!" '''Blover: "You're one to talk! How many times have I seen you begging for an early rest? Blover puts the rod down, gets up, and continues ranting. Magnet-shroom, knowing his friend best, ignores him. "I've seen what those beans are doing to you, and yet somehow I'm the one with no patien-" Magnet-shroom (not paying attention): "Watch it!" Blover is hit by a fish, having been flung out of the water after being snagged by Magnet-shroom's hook and "reeled" in. Magnet-shroom gets up and turns to look at Blover. Magnet-shroom (sarcastically): "Oh. My bad." 'Devil hallucination: '"Man, you really got him good this time." 'Magnet-shroom: '"Shut up." Category:Blog posts